Broken Sky
by BlackTearAngel
Summary: After the death of his mother Tsuna has never been the same and now after his brother find out he's being bullied and beaten he forces his brother to move all the way to namimori to live with him. now giotto is trying to save his brother from depression but after a while he notices that tsuna is hiding something. something important. can he figure it out and fix the sky. Rated T
1. prologue

Prologue- Tsuna's pov -

i sat there next to the empty bed...alone. "_Don't you worry Tsu-kun I'll be out of here in a jiffy, so make sure you do your chores and eat properly."_ i sat there thinking of that day with my head down," she lied" was all i thought when i left the hospital...alone. "hey loom over there!" i turn around to see miki the red head slut at my school, with her boyfriend max" well well well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna. ready for your next beating?" max asks while his gang surrounded me into a alley. once inside a punch hit my stomach. i cough while holding my stomach. then a kick hits my arms causing me to grab my arm letting them grab me and hold me down. after the beating i quickly walked home to bandage my wounds.

5 months later -giotto's pov-

i walked from the building next to the gigantic office building where i worked, i had just finished lunch and had just sat down when the phone rang. "hello giotto leyasu swada speaking." i answered with politeness as usual._"ah good im talking to the right man my name is mister Yeast(don't ask i made it up) and i am Tsunayoshi's principle here at Tokyo high and we have now been informed of mister Tsunayoshi being bullied and beaten." _my eyes widen with shock,"What?!" i yelled._"i understand your concern and we have all ready expelled the students that we know of we li-_" i cut him off' "Students you know of !" i yelled again. _"Sir we understand your concern and since you two are far apart we highly suggest that you move him to a school closer to you and since its the last day of school it will be easier for him to settle in were ever you decide he should go." _i sighed," thank you mister yeast and i think i will follow your advice about having him change schools how long would it take you to fax over the papers?" he replies how long and i thank before hanging up. i sighed i have never been this worried for him like this before and it kept distracting me from m work so i decided to head out early.

latter on that night- (still giotto's pov)-

i laid there in bed wondering,"why?...why didn't he tell me" i sighed and picked up the phone to call tsuna,"_hello?" "hey tsuna how are you?" i asked,"im doing good how are you?" he says in a fake voice filled with a fake smile. i sighed"Tsuna i know." i stated simply,"oh." was his only reply before i told that he was moving in with me and he couldnt say no. after that little "conversation" the door bell rang._

once i got down stairs i opened it to my friends there looking pissed,"where the hell were you?" yelled G the man with magenta hair with a floral like tatto underneath his left eye. "gomen guys i completely forgot about dinner i've just been worried." they saw_ how worried i was and immediately ask what was wrong. _

_one explanation later-  
_

_we sat in silence in the living room the only noise was the sound of our breathing before i broke the silence, "can i ask you a favor?" they looked at me and nodded,"when tsuna arrives here and starts school can you get your brothers to befriend my brother and protect him because i'm really worried about him." they all agreed and left so i can try to get some sleep.  
_

_**sorry if it's short but i****'ll try to make them longer. any way i hope you enjoyed the prologue and i don't know who will tsuna ship but there is a poll and i hope that you choose a character and help me decide who to pair tsuna up with.  
**_

_**BTA  
**_


	2. Chapter 1 final good-bye happy

**yo, i would like to thank everyone for favoriting , following, and of course reviewing. i also got a good question from Akuma no Bara and he or she asked about whether or that tsuna is going to be in the mafia and all i have to tell you is "read and find out"for those who are wondering and make sure to tell me about any spelling problems. now sit back relax and enjoy the first chapter of:**

**_Broken Sky..._**

**_Chapter 1: Saying the final good-bye and meeting the unwanted happiness  
_**

**_Tsuna's P.O.V-_**

**_i weaved through the rows of graves,...head down,... and alone. i walked to a particularly new grave in the back. my mother's. with a satchel around my shoulder and flowers in hand i stopped in front of her grave and kneeled down placing the beautiful white roses on top of her grave. i stayed like that for a while, with tears running down my face. suddenly a small"rawr " sounded _****_from my satchel and i looked down at the once Golden lion who was now black, that had just woken up from his nap and popped his head out,"Hey Natsu ' i said in a monotone voice and allowed him to come out of the bag and onto my shoulder to play with my waist long caramel hair. i sighed and ran my hand through my top of my head which was short and spiky and not long and flowing like my bottom part of my hair. "_**Okāsan o ofu IM to watashi wa anata o aishite_**" i said to my mother for the last time. i walked away towards my **__** new ,black i8 Spyder(real car). that was courtesy of my old school. i opened the door allowing Natsu to get into the passenger's seat before i sat down. i checked all of my mirrors, ignoring the lifeless, dull brown eyes staring right back at me and i started the car. when every thing was set i headed off to namimori in silence.  
**_

_**4 days later-still Tsuna's P.O.V-  
**_

_**i had finally reached my destination, my brother's house. i walked up the steps to the pure white mansion/castle and rang the door bell, after a few seconds the door opens to my older brother,Giotto, smiling at me."Ah tsuna i'm relieved to see you made here OK. please come in and I'll show you to your room" he moves out of the way of the door and lets me through. he leads me through a series of corridors and to my bedroom which was next to his. "Thanks" i mumble as i enter ignoring the worried look he had on his face and leaves so i can unpack.  
**_

_**Giotto's P.O.V-  
**_

_**i walked back towards the living room were my friends were after i lead my brother to his room. i noticed from the corner of my eye a little black lion walking up stairs. i stop while looking shocked and confused, rubbed my eyes and then looked back to see nothing." it must have been my imagination" i thought quickly before my mind lead me to different ideas i propably didn't want to think right now. i walk into the living only to be greeted by questions from my friends who was eager to find out what happened.  
**_

_**Tsuna's P.O.V-  
**_

_**i had just finished unpacking when Natsu walked, "Oh hey where have you been?" i ask not looking at him. i grumbles a roar. i sighed and picked him up and placed him on the bed so he could take a nap and headed down stairs to first check the kitchen then go to my brother. after i finished inspecting the kitchen i walked to where my brother was and noticed he wasn't alone. "Ah Tsuna there you are i would like you to meet my friends" giotto said after he saw me arrive.  
**_

_**he grabs me and points to three people who looked very much alike, one had dark blue hair and indigo eyes"thats daemon spade.." then he points to a darker indigo haired man with pineapple like pony tail in the back of his head and one red and one blue eye,"thats mukuro rokudo Daemon's little brother" then he points to a purple haired girl with an eye patch over a her right eye and a purple right eye who was blushing and looking shy,"That's Chrome Dokuro Daemon's other sibling"  
"Yo" Daemons says Mukuro only mumbles"Kufufufu" for some odd reason and chrome mumbled a shy "hi" to me.  
**_

_**giotto turns and points to two guys who looked like twins except one was taller and had blue eyes in which the other was shorter and had brown,"That's Asari Ugestu and his little brother Yamamoto Takeshi" "Yo Tsuna" says Yamamoto "It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi" says Asari.  
**_

_**My brother turns me again and points to another pair of sibling that look-alike except for their height, hair color, and eye color. the taller one had black hair and gold eyes while the shorter one had white hair and dark grey eyes,"that Knuckles and his brother Ryohei sasagawa." the both look at each other than at me and then yells"oi welcome Swada Tsunayoshi to the extreme!" with a fist up in the air. i sweat dropped at their over hyperness  
**_

_**hes turns me to face the last 3 pairs of brothers. one pair had a little boy in cow print clothes and a black Afro being held by a guy who wore a suit but some of the top buttons undone and his hair was a light green color and was tousled. his eyes were the same color as his hair with a lightning bolt under his eye.,"That's Lambo and Lampo" lampo said nothing to try to act cool unlike his little brother with the Afro"Ha HA another servant of the great Lambo! bow down and kiss my feet commoner!" he yells. i sweat dropped again. we turn to the next pair of brothers that looked like each other except for hair, eyes, and height. again. the taller one had red hair and brown eyes with a tattoo underneath his left eye. the other one had silver hair and darker grey eyes than ryohei's.,"That's G and his little brother Gokudera Hayato." "Greetings" said G while his brother just mumble a word that no could hear.  
**_

_**"now to the last pair of brothers" he turns me towards to men on with white hair and blue eyes while his little brother had black hair and had the same blue eye as his brother who looked like him."That's Alaude and Hibari" they only said "Hn" to me. i sighed "I'm Swada Tsunayoshi and it's nice to meet you acquaintance" i said. then Natsu jumps on my shoulder,"Oh this is Natsu" he gives them a small rawr to say hi. i turn to face my brother, " i'm going to pick up groceries since it's clear you only buy take out." i said while holding up an old bag of Chinese."Ok then. would you like any help?" he asks while smiling hiding the fact he was embarrassed for me holding up the old chinese food. "No i'm good. come along natsu.", i say and put my headphones on and walked out the front door.**_

_** Giotto's P.O.V-  
**_

_**i sighed after he left,"See what i mean?" i say in a depressed and worried voice. the nod. "He's broken." was all that alaude said. they all shake their head in agreement. "So here's what we do . we try to get close to him and figure out whats wrong and see what we can do to fix this gigantic mess of a little brother of mine." they nod in agreement. after that "talk" we start talking about plans for the week when Tsuna walked through the door at 5. "I'm back so stay out the kitchen while i'm cooking" he says while walking into the kitchen with a ton of grocery bags and then in pops in Natsu with double the load in his mouth. they walk towards the kitchen. after a while (2hours) we were starved when Tsuna called out that dinner was ready. we rushed in to see Tsuna already setting the table full of Italian dishes. we groaned. "What?" he says emotionless. "why Italian!? we've had it yesterday and last week and the week before then the once a week in ever month!?" yells Daemon Spade. even though we couldn't see it physically we saw it in his eyes; anger. he grabs a fork full of spaghetti and shoves it in his mouth before he could say any thing else. after he swallowed the bite he spoke no words but just sat down and filled his plate to the brim. we looked at each other. we had all known Daemon was a food critic and hated having things twice in one week but the way he said nothing after he tried a bite...scared us. so we sat down hesitantly and put some food on our plates including tsuna who had sat down after all of us. we stared at the food in front of us and took a bite. it was...heavenly! delicious! the best! the greatest pasta i have ever tasted in my entire life! we hurried and finished the table load of food and waited patiently for desert. after he set down the last dish, we dug in.  
**_

_**after our...heavenly feast everyone went home...full. i sighed and walked up stairs and headed towards my room. i noticed that Tsuna's door was open and made a pit stop to comment about how good dinner was. i walked in only to see him asleep in bed. i sighed a worried but contempt sigh and tucked him in with a kiss. as i was about to leave i tripped over something, i looked and saw a silver case. a locked silver case might i add. when i picked it up to examine it i heard a growl. i look behind me to see Natsu ready to pounce at me. i slowly put the case down. Natsu stops growling and grabs my sleeve with his mouth and pulls me out of Tsuna's room. slamming the door with his tail after i was out. i sighed in a depressed manner as i heard a small,"Thank you Natsu" through the door. i went to my bedroom in silence and worry but i just waited to talk to him in the morning. so i went to bed restlessly in worry... but something kept gnawing at silver case. why was it so important that Natsu himself nearly killed me? i sighed and went into a dreamless slumber  
**_

_****_**hope you enjoyed continue to read my story. and make sure you review. i'll try to update daily and check out the poll to help decide who will tsuna be paired with. till the next chapter,  
**

**BTA  
**


	3. Chapter 2:friends and the past comesBack

**Yo! Chapter 2 of Broken sky and Black Tear Angel speaking to ya. sorry for taking so long i was having problems with stuff and it was hard to get my stories to my beta's who i haven't decided who will be ti though. any who i would like to thank Kamami( profile name) for checking it over for me and doing awesome jobs on the descriptions of collonello and lal for reviewing and if there were any mistakes on the last chapter, please let me know, I wouldn't mind knowing whenever there were any. Make sure to check out my poll for who Tsuna will get together with. Now, sit back relax and enjoy:**

Broken sky...

Chapter 2: Friend? And the past comes back to haunt me…

XXX

-The next Day-

-Giotto's POV-

I woke up to a knocking on my door. I groaned.

"What?" I said in a cranky voice for being woken up at...what time is it? I looked sleepily at the clock. 6:49!?

"oh shit ,oh shit ,oh shit" I muttered while hurrying to get dressed and brush my teeth, before I had to get out of the door at 7AM.

I rushed out of my bedroom door and ran down half of the stairs, before I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"You OK?" I looked up to see Tsuna with a ton of muffins in a basket staring at me emotionlessly.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I said with a goofy grin. He shoved the basket at me and mumbled 'for work' while heading towards the door at... 6:57. I quickly got up and took my brief case with the basket of muffins in hand while running out the door and yelling: "Bye Tsuna! Have a good day!" and then I headed off to work in my car while Tsuna walked to school with his headphones on, listening to music.

-Tsuna's POV-

I sighed in relief that my brother, who was late, didn't stop and offer me a ride to school. I didn't want a ride nor did I want to walk with anyone, but then tell me; why Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, and Yamamoto started to walk with me when they saw me? I sighed again and began to run, trying to lose them. When I was far away from them, I began to walk again before I bumped into someone.

"Eeeek!" sounded through the street, telling me that it was a girl from the high tone. I sighed, mumbled 'my apologies' and offered her a hand.

Only then did I look down to see a beautiful light brown-haired girl with golden brown eyes take my hand. I then helped her up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was looking for my brother," she said in an embarrassed, but cute voice while she dusted her clothes.

"It's OK," I mumbled.

"Oh! You're the new student! I can tell since I know and remember everyone at Namimori high." she said in a cheery voice. "I'm Kyoko Sasagawa it's nice to meet you… um…" she started the introduction, but then she remembered I haven't said my name. I sighed.

"Tsuna. Tsuna Sawada." I replied and shook her hand, and then began to go to school again. She walked with me.

"Is it all right if I walk with you? Since this is a dangerous neighbourhood..." she asked in an unsure voice with a bit of worry in it.

I mumbled "Sure," not really caring if she went with me or not.

She immediately brightened up with a smile and started to hum the song that was playing from my headphones.

We reached school without any problems and Kyoko ran off to meet up with her friends. I waved her goodbye, not even a whole-hearted bye, and headed off to the office in search for receptionist that would give me my schedule. I knocked at the door and entered the office.

"Ah mister Sawada, I see you've come for your schedule." the receptionist said and handed it to me along with a map of the school. I mumbled a "thanks" and walked to my home room with mister Reborn as my teacher.  
Shortly after the bell rang, I had reached the class room and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a gruff, but deep voice.

I opened the door, only to dodge a piece of chalk thrown at me.

"You must be Dame-Tsuna." said the raven haired teacher with fedora. He then pointed at my seat which was near all the people I tried to avoid, except for Kyoko who I didn't hate and wanted to get to know her. He handed me a paper with word problems before I had the chance to go to my seat.

"Since you're late, why don't you tell the answer to number 3 on that worksheet?"

I looked at him, then answered: "It's 7," and sat down, leaving an "I'm-interested-in-you" smirk on the teacher's lips.

For the rest of the period I was given senior level mathematics questions and tests. I finished all of them five minutes before the bell. When the bell rang, the teacher gave me extra home work (the entire math text-book for 9th grade) and I left with to go to gym for P.E with Colonnello and Lal Mirch.

Colonnello was a tall blond man with sky blue eyes. He was grinning and looked like a friendly person. I bet everyone was thinking that he would be lenient, though I didn't think anything about him. Even the kindest looking person on the face of Earth could be as evil as Satan.

Lal Mirch was a woman with dark blue hair reaching past her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and a scar that somehow looked like flame tattoo on her right cheek. She seemed to be Spartan from first glance and I already knew that she will certainly keep up to her appearance.

When the class arrived in track suits, they gave us warm ups, in which I finished first. Both were impressed, so they sent me around the track early and I finished 200 laps of running without breaking a sweat before the period ended. They looked at each other and signed me up for every sport they had here. Every sport.

-Later-

I sighed on the roof of the school; I had just finished science with Mr Verde and literature with Mr Mammon. I sighed as Natsu came out of my bag with 2 lunches in his mouth, one for me and one for him. We start to eat when the door opened to show all of Giotto's friends' brothers.

"Oi! Sawada! You did well today during P.E.! I can't wait to see your boxing skills later today! You better be ready to the EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei. We all got a headache from his yelling…  
I then noticed Kyoko was here.

"Hey Kyoko what are you doing here?" I asked emotionlessly as she pets Natsu.  
"Oh you don't know? I always eat lunch with my brother, right Ryohei-aniki?" she asked, looking at the white haired boxer. We got another yelling session about how she was right, how fast he ate and how manly it was. My headache turned into a migraine.

"Oi herbivore you're disturbing the peace," a voice says. We turned around and saw (cue his theme song) Hibari-san. Everyone flinched except for me and Ryohei. Then he yelled about some other things to Hibari and, as always, ended his 'speech' with 'to the EXTREME!'

I sighed, took out pain relievers, popped 2 in my mouth and waited for them to kick in. As I took out the bottle, I ignored the stares that were directed on me from the other people on the roof. I sighed, got up along with Natsu and headed to an unknown destination. I walked from hall to hall, from room to room until I found the room I was looking for, the art room. I entered, hoping for it to be empty, but to my dismay; a girl was in here, painting. I was about to leave when the girl spoke, "It's been awhile, huh? Tsunayoshi-kun."

I turned to face the blue/ black-haired girl with dark blue eyes and an orange birth mark on her cheek. I sighed but in a surrendering way, "It sure has...Yuni-chan" I said this with contempt and a bit of happiness in my voice while a small smile made its way on my face. A smile that I haven't shown in a while...

XXX

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and the questions that you're probably asking are: how does he know Yuni-chan and why is he smiling to her but no one else? All I have to say is that I don't know yet so suck it up and wait. I just got the poll working by the way so help me out and tell me who Tsuna should be paired with! Until the next chapter,

**BTA  
**


	4. Chapter 3: flash back

**yo chapter 3 of broken sky! BTA here and wishing you a merry,early, Christmas. I am stoked to see everyone so happy with my stories and for those who haven't checked out my other story it's called demons...any way review and now sit back, relax and enjoy:  
**

**Broken Sky...  
**

**Chapter 3: Flashback to the Past  
**

**3RD person-  
**

Tsuna gave Yuni a small smile as he looked at her when he went back into the past.**  
**

***flash back*  
**

_Tsuna was only 5 when he met Yuni when she was 4 they played together until he...came._**  
**

_"why hello children..." they turn to see a man covered in blood...Yuni's parents blood. she hides behind Tsuna who stood in front of her with his arms out. "Don't think that'll work brat." he takes out a gun but before he could shoot a knife embedded its way into his head making him die instantly. there was a wire that was hooked on to the knife that went back to Tsuna's hand. he pulls on the wire making the knife come out and back to him. he grabs Yuni and runs to his secret hideout. an abandoned subway tunnel or so they thought it was abandoned. another man had chased them all the way there and now had cornered them against the wall while he was on the tracks. suddenly a horn sounds and they turn to see a train hit the man in a spit second. Tsuna covered Yuni's eyes to shield her from the horror. "Tsuna! Yuni!" they turn to see young Giotto and Ganma, Yuni's older brother, "you two ok?" asked Ganma. they nod, "yes" before Yuni and Tsuna faint. it was 3 days before they woke up.  
_

_7 years later(still flash back)  
_

_Tsuna was seeing off Yuni who was moving off to Italy, at the airport. Tsuna looks at Yuni seriously, "Yuni when you return i promise you" he gets on one knee and takes her hand , "i'll protect you. until then listen to Ganma for me and stay safe." he says with a kind smile. Yuni smiles back at him, "OK, Tsu-kun!" she says before leaving.  
_

_***end of Flashback***  
_

"SO i see you two know each other." they turn to see standing there in the door way...smirking. Tsuna quickly loses his smile.

_**sorry if this is short but i was in a hurry to do this and i'm taking a small break. i'll continue in a few days maybe a week off. i do not own KHR. until next time,**  
_

_**BTA  
**_


	5. Chapter 4:past that haunts

**BTA here! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And luckily I got my beta back talking to me which helps a lot. Kamami's awesome! Anyway the question on your mind probably is: who was the guy at the door? So here it is. So sit back relax and enjoy:**

Broken Sky...

Chapter 4: Past that Haunts

XXX

Tsuna stared at the figure in the door way, glaring before he stood in front of Yuni with his arms stretched out, "What do you want…Byakuran…?" (OMG it's him!)

Byakuran was a tall man with white hair and a purple upside down crown underneath his right eye. He smiled evilly at Tsuna, "Oh I came to warn you, Tsunayoshi, stay away from my Yuni-chan, before something bad happens to her and the rest of the people you care about."

Tsuna stood there unfazed, but inside he was going insane about what to do. "I'll never let you lay a hand on Yuni even if I have to die," Tsuna said in a fierce voice.

Byakuran just laughed at Tsuna before he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the brunet, "You better be careful then-"

A voice interrupted him, "There is a no weapons policy at every school," said

** who stepped out of the shadows. he continues, "And we wouldn't want to call Hibari, now would we?"**

**Byakuran put away the gun, "You won't be able to protect them forever, Sun Arcobaleno," he mutters in 's ear before leaving.**

Tsuna sighed in relief as Yuni thanked the raven haired teacher with a kind and bright smile, "Thank you, uncle Reborn."

Reborn smiled back at her, "No problem, Yuni-chan."

Tsuna looked bewildered at the sight but didn't say a word. He silently left, but before that, Reborn spoke up, "Thank you for protecting her, Tsuna. I'm glad you're keeping your promise."

Tsuna said nothing as usual and walked away with Yuni running to catch up with him, neither knowing that five figures were watching them.

"So him them huh? What a weakling," one of them said and walked away with the other four figures following him.

-Later that night-

Tsuna sighed in peace as he sat in the tub with a knife in his hand. He sank lower in the water, cleaning his wrist, before, in quick movement, red liquid started to pour out. He cut both his wrists and let the blood flow out. After a while, he cleaned his wrists and got out to dry himself, while bandaging his arms.

A knock was heard from the bathroom door. Just as he was about to say 'Don't enter'- since he was still bandaging his arms and didn't anyone to see it -, unfortunately for him, the man behind the door was faster and entered to showing a surprised Giotto. He quickly grabbed Tsuna's hands and wrapped his wrists in bandages.

"This better has been an accident that won't happen again," he said in a stern voice.

"Why do you care?" Tsuna asked in a monotone voice.

"Because I love you," Giotto said, turned on his heels and left, leaving a dumbstruck Tsuna in the bathroom.

XXX

Yo! Hope you enjoyed and remember to check out my other stories and of course Kamami's who is still awesome!. Till next time,

BTA


	6. Chapter 5:new students and a fight

**BTA here. thanking Kamami for proof reading this and i hope you enjoy and remember about the poll for who Tsuna going to be with!. so sit back relax and enjoy:**

_Broken Sky..._

Chapter 5: New Students and Fight

-Tsuna's P.O.V-

I sat there in shock as I stared at the bathroom door way. 'Why did he answer me like that?' I thought.

"Because I love you," ringed through my mind as tears slowly fell down my cheeks.

I hate him, so why does he care for me? I gripped the knife in hand, took off my bandages, turned my wrist to the outside and cut harder out of frustration and... an unknown feeling?

This feeling I had wanted me to go to Giotto and cry in his chest as Giotto comforted me. I want to call him 'big brother' I… want… to be…loved by him?  
I quickly dropped the knife and looked at my wrist. It bled more than usual. I quickly pulled out a small stitching kit from a pocket on my jacket which was on the counter of the bathroom. I quickly stitched myself up.

I got up slowly due to my loss of blood and headed to my backpack. I took out a clear plastic bag full of my refrigerated blood and pumped some blood into me, unaware that I was watched through the crack of bathroom door.

-Giotto's P.O.V-

I watched in horror as my little brother cut himself as soon as I left. I was about to go in and stop him, when he stopped himself. I sighed in relief as he stitched himself and gave himself blood. Once he was finished I knocked on the door.

"Hey you doing all right?" I asked. He only looked away but still nodded

"Good. Hey wanna watch a movie with me?" Tsuna nods his head again. I looked at him, stunned, but did not ask. We walked into the media room and sat down on the couch.

During the movie (horror movie) Tsuna shook when blood and screams sounded and showed the pain stricken faces. I kindly put my arm around him to comfort him. He didn't shove it away. I stopped the movie when I noticed he fell asleep and was now having a nightmare.  
I took him up stairs but I couldn't get him to let go his hand that had a grip on my shirt so I lay with him. He snuggled into me for warmth as I wrapped the blanket around us.

I stared at his face for a while. He looked so peaceful after I cooed him out of his nightmare; I could almost see the small smile on face. I might be his brother but sometimes these feelings I have are probably more than brotherly love.

Am I falling in love with my younger brother?

-Next day-Tsuna's P.O.V-

I woke up to find myself in a pair of strong arms. I asked why but no reply came. I looked at the clock next to my bedside table.

7:45. Oh **! I'm so screwed! I rushed out of the bed, knocking Giotto off of it, waking him up. He looks at the clock, and then rushes in his room to get in a pair of clean clothes.

We rushed down stairs, tripped on the last step and fell flat on our faces.

"Ow!" we shrieked slightly from the impact, before helping each other up while laughing.

"Hey want a ride to school since we're late?" I smiled at him and nodded my head yes, before we headed off. Since students weren't allowed to have cars at school or drive them to school, it was a smart call since I got there just in time before the bell rung and Hibari came out to 'Bite to Death' late students.

I walked into class and sat down with the others. They started a conversation with me, but usually I only say a few words, but this conversation lasted the whole home room period. I laughed when something was funny; I frowned when something was embarrassing; I acted like my old self after all that has happened. And I've never felt so good in my entire life.

During first period the teacher announce the arrival of new students. They walked in.

The tallest one introduced himself as, "Jim" the second tallest, "Ken", after that was the middle one who wore a mask, "Moth" then there was, "Rose" and then "Red Bell". Even if no one else knew them, I did.

Their real names were: Kikyo, Zakuro, Torikabuto, Daisy and Blue Bell. They were Byakuran's so called 'friends'. They did whatever they were told, even destroy their homes.

I could feel their eyes on me and my new friends. I clenched my fists. 'Damn it, why!? I know I made a promise and that I'll always keep them safe so please kami-sama help me out!'I shouted in my head.

-Lunch time-Yamamoto's P.O.V-

Woo hooo! Today was an awesome day! Not only did Tsuna open up to us; we got some new students too! After first period I went to my classes with the others and I was able to meet them, and they nice! I invited them to eat with the others and me. Now it's lunch time and I just told everyone that the new kids are coming. That didn't make Tsuna so happy.

"You what!?" he yelled at me. I repeated what I said; not really understanding why was Tsuna angry.

"I just invited the new kids to eat lunch with us." I said in a simple manner. Tsuna sighed,

"Listen, you guys need to stay away from them." he said in a serious, monotone voice.

"Listen Tsuna, we might be friends but we're not close enough to trust you that much." I replied. Tsuna winced at my words.

"If you don't believe me, then meet me after school in the computer Lab." he said, before getting up to leave.

Man, this the worst day ever! First I befriend a guy, now I'm on the line trying to keep my friendship with him. Life can be a ** at times. First it's all happy-go-lucky and when you say a single wrong word, you get bit in the **.

I sighed, but everyone agreed to go with me and not to bring the new students with us. After that little chat, the new students came and we ate in silence.

-After school-3rd person-

After school everyone went to the computer lab without the new students. And apparently Hibari over heard their conversation, so he tagged along as well, since his curiosity was at its max (just like a cat LOL).

When they got there, Tsuna was sitting at a chair before computer, waiting.

"I see you came. For those of you, who don't want to see this, you can leave now." he said.

Nobody left.

"All right then, let's get started." he mumbled underneath his breath after logging on to the school computer. After a few minutes the screen went black before lots of words go up fast. They stood there with determination on their faces as Tsuna hacked. After a few seconds, they realized that Tsuna had hacked into the Vongola database, their brothers' work place. Yes, they had known that it was a mafia (see Tsuna is connected to the mafia!) and they didn't care, since they were going to take over them when they retire.

As Tsuna hacked, they stood there, shocked about how he did this without being caught. Once he finished, he brought up a certain file named "6 funeral wreaths" by Broken Sky. They had heard about Broken Sky being an informant with no name and no one knowing who he was, but rumors say that he helps Vongola with unknown information and battles that they didn't know whether or not they would win. They said he was a bird with chained wings. They also said that he had motorized skate which were small and made in a way no could do. Everyone tried to figure who it was, but no one could since he was that good.

They had a thought that struck them, 'Maybe he's Broken Sky?' but before they could ask, Tsuna stopped and pointed at the screen. Their eyes widen as they discovered the new students' real names and that they were S class criminals.

-After reading the article-Still in 3RD-

They walked out of the room in silence. Cars pulled up towards the school as Tsuna walked towards his house alone. More cars came and stopped them. Men in suits get out.

"Do you kids go to Namimori?" a man asked.

"No duh genius, we are in the school uniform." said Tsuna.

"Then you must be the brats that hacked into our system." another man said and took out a gun, "And you're gonna pay for that too." he pointed it at Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards, making him drop the gun. The man screamed and another man with a knife appeared. Tsuna kicked him back into a pole; hard. As more men came, the others, except for Kyoko and Lambo, joined in and it was an all out brawl; kicks, fists and yells of "To the extreme" were going around. Pretty soon the men from Vongola were sprawled on the ground either in pain or had been knocked out. one of them had called for help though and more cars came with more men and the guardians and boss of the Vongola themselves. The cars pulled up next to the fighting and they quickly got out, "What the hell are you idiots doing?!" yelled G. Giotto quickly calmed him down, "G calm down they must have been mistaken for the hacker that was at the school." No one said anything. "That's not true...Giotto-niisan." Giotto turns to see tsuna in the shadows with out a scratch," oh tsuna you're here too ? I'm glad you're alright." Tsuna bites his lip before stepping out of the shadows. Giotto 's eyes widen.

**sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy this**

**until next time,**

**BTA**


	7. Chapter 6:gone but now you're back

**_Yo BTA here! Here it is chapter 6! Sit back relax and enjoy:_**

_Broken Sky..._

_Chapter 6: Missing One Day Back the Next Day_

_-3RD P.O.V-_

_Giotto stood there in shock. The shock caused him his brother who was dressed in a black coat that went down to his ankles with fur outlining the outside edges of the coat. He wore black pants with black straps on them. Just like the straps on his coat sleeves. His shirt stopped above his stomach showing his creamy white skin. He had a few accessories on him like cross necklace, a few spike bracelets and a few other bracelets with crosses on them. He had his hair in a pony tail that rested on his shoulder. The band that held his hair was pure silver with ancient looking designs._

_-Giotto's P.O.V-_

_I didn't say word. I didn't breathe a breath. I didn't even blink, I was in pure shock. A few seconds later I let out a shaky breath._  
_"Why?" I mumbled. Everyone heard what I said, but told no words._  
_After a few minutes Tsuna finally spoke, "So I can stop the devil himself. I vowed not to let anyone, that wasn't already in my heart, in but that was a dead promise when I first moved here." he said with his bangs covering his eyes._  
_He turned to see Natsu with his silver case. That mysterious silver case. "Ah, thank you Natsu. Now, let's get going!" he said with a kind but sad smile. He takes the case from him; they jump on a nearby pole and then continue to jump all the way to their destination._

_-5 weeks later-_

_It's been five weeks since Tsuna went missing. He could be anywhere by now or in the hands of a rivalling mafia Famiglia that wants to destroy the Vongola._  
_I sighed as I put down my paperwork. I knew I couldn't focus on my work when my little brother is missing. I got up and told my secretary that I'm heading out. She looked at me with worry, but said nothing._

_When I reach my house, a limo is parked outside. I could feel something is going to happen._  
_I carefully got out of my car and took out my gun from its holster before heading in to my house that held the intruders. I quietly entered with my gun cocked, and the safety off._

_I walked towards the living room, where the light was on. I went in only to see Tsuna with the...Gesso family?_

_I** hope you enjoyed and thanks to my Beta, Kamami, she's the greatest!**_  
**_I'll post the picture of Tsuna on my images_**  
**_And until next chapter,_**

**_BTA_**


	8. Chapter 7:Fight and truth

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!Yo BTA here and here is it; the most anticipated chapter yet! Thanks for the reviews and Kamami for proof reading this for me, she is awesome! So sit back, relax and enjoy:**

* * *

_Broken Sky..._

_ Chapter 7: Fight and the Truth?_

* * *

Giotto's P.O.V

I stood there in pure rage, I aimed at Tsuna, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
He flinched at my words and backed away a few steps, but he didn't stop staring at my eyes with determination glowing brightly in them.  
"Do you know how worried I was!? How mad I was, knowing that you can't trust me?!"  
He lowered his head before he spoke, "Do you know how much pain I've been in?! I've been bullied, stabbed; my own brother doesn't come to our mother's fun-"  
I cut him off, "Don't you dare call her my mother!" I yelled at him. He looked at me like he was just stabbed in the back by me. Rage took over his body and he charged at me, starting a fight that lasted for a while.

He started out with punches and kicks and slowly began to use martial arts. I blocked each attack with ease. I didn't notice till it was too late, he had taken his gloves out; heck I didn't know he knew how to use flames! When I did notice, he had frozen my legs down and punched me repeatedly.  
I melted the ice with my own flames and did Burning Axle on him. He took in the attack and made it his own flame, but not without coughing up blood.  
"Oh lookie here, mama's boy trying to protect his only relative, but wait she's dead, isn't she?" I said in a teasing tone but snarled the last part.  
He lunges at me, blinded by rage and...pain. We fight for a few more minutes until he stops and says, "You don't know how or why she died do you?" he spats at me.  
I only roll my eyes before I lunge at him, but I was stopped by handcuffs surrounding my body, "Alaude let me go now!" I lashed at him. He ignored me and just got, "Hn" that said,"_Stop it you fool you'll destroy the house and the only man who can make a decent stake in this Country!" _

I snarled at him which only got me a broken and bloody nose. I looked over to see Tsuna knocked out in Uni's right hand man's arms, "Uni..." I said, officially acknowledging her presence.  
"Giotto." she nods her head in respect.  
"So tell me what's your relationship with the brat over there?" I asked nonchalantly.  
"I' m surprised a little that he hasn't given you your memories back." she simply stated.  
I burst, "HE DID WHAT!" I yelled before I was knocked out by Alaude because I "disturbed the peace" (note the sarcasm)

Tsuna's P.O.V-

I slowly sat up in my bed as my head pounded and my eyes tried to adjust to the blinding light that came from my window, and might I point out the keyword: tried? I groaned as I got out of bed and closed the curtains. I groggily opened my eyes only to see my friends asleep next to my bed; I sighed and got out of bed for some blankets to wrap them in.

Once that was done, I took a well needed bath and changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. It was 3PM when I decided to wake them. First, I made some food, and then I went to play some Soundgarden (1). After a few songs past I put on "_Spoonman_" and with the loud clattering of spoons at the beginning they finally woke up.

They all rushed to me and hugged me to death, "Tsuna!" they all cheered.  
Then the door suddenly opened to show our older siblings, "I see you're awake, Tsunayoshi..." Giotto said in a nonchalance voice. I only nodded to him and pried my friends off of me to tell them that I was all right and that I had made food, which was surprisingly still warm.

Uni was here and was unharmed but was still worried about our relationship though. I just told her," everything will align soon."  
She sighed, "Sometimes Tsuna...you drive me crazy with this prophecy of yours." She then walked off to the limo that waited for her. She got in and waved before it left. I went back in and sat down to eat. They had so many questions about what happened while I was gone and where I had gone, but I just gave short answers.  
"Tsunayoshi, can I talk to you in my office?" asked Giotto who had barely talked to me all day, except before and during our "small" fight. I nodded "yes" and walked with him inside.

"Tell me the truth when I ask you this: What did Uni mean by, "I'm surprised a little he hasn't given you your memories back." he tried to speak calmly but he failed horribly with the dark aura coming from him in waves.

I sighed and mumbled a few incoherent words before answering him, "It sounds exactly as it does; I changed and sealed a few of your memories." I simply stated the truth just like he asked of me. So why? Why is he...crying? I quickly went to him and hugged him, "Gomen about that...but I can tell you one thing; Mom died to protect us." I didn't see it then, but Giotto smiled at that comment before lifting my head and kissing me. My eyes widened in shock.

I'm...kissing my...older brother?

* * *

_**XXX Dually note that chapter 8 will be a Lemon but i cant post it so PM me if you want to read it, thankyouXXX**_

* * *

** All right; finally finished with this!**

**1: Soundgarden is a good band I was listening to while writing this and highly suggest this band to anyone and I do not own it!**

**Remember we only have a few more chapters of this and I probably won't do a sequel to this, sorry, so enjoy this while you can please and suggest it to your friends! Thanks for reading and until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

Here it is; chapter 8. Sorry for the wait, thanks for reading and also a special thanks to Kamami-chan for proof reading this for me and you guys for waiting. And now for no further a due-

Broken Sky...

Chapter 8:

"Brotherly" love

Tsuna's P. O. V

I stood there in utter shock as I felt my lips being dominated by my older brother's experienced ones. I could feel him shove me down onto the small leather couch that rested in Giotto's office.

He ended the kiss and started to leave love marks on my neck, I moaned knowing I couldn't stop this. Giotto growled in happiness as he realized I wouldn't fight against him but he suddenly stopped. I only stared at him as he slowly got off of me before I felt a pain fill my neck as a needle pierced my skin, giving me a drug that knocked me out instantly.

When I finally woke up I found myself in tiny black shorts and a black spaghetti strap T-shirt that barely covered my chest. I also had gold bangles that had roses carved on them adorning my wrists and ankles.

The room I was in also had a rose theme and everything was rose red. It was breath taking because all of the colors worked beautifully together. I also noticed that someone had drugged me, again, making me feel all hot and needy. It wasn't hard to guess who did this.

"Oh, I see you're awake." I turned to see Giotto with a damp towel around his neck, only dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans. I felt my 'friend' down there ache at the sight of him. He only smirked when he noticed my hot pants for air when he walked in. In a blur he's gone and I'm pinned down to the bed with my older, sexy brother on top of me grinning like a maniac. I feel his lips crash on mine.

His hands roamed up and down my chest and thighs, I could only moan in horror. He took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into my wet cavern. We fought for domain of my mouth but I lost because his long elegant fingers started to play with my erect buds that lay on my chest.

I let him devour me as I just lay there, enjoying every moment of his kisses. When he deemed my lips swollen and my breaths erotic enough he moved down to my neck. I moaned as he found my weak spot and continued to suck and lick at it, making sure the red mark would last for a while.

Once he deemed the red marks on my neck would be there for long time, he moved down to the pink buds that were being abused by his fingers. The way he bit, licked, and sucked on them made me go to cloud nine and back several times. Then, in one swift movement, my shirt was off and a hand was in my pants, going to the small hard member that was in my boxers.

His fingers did wonders to my little friend and had me near the edge in seconds flat. He lifted his head from my now hickey covered chest and licked the precum from his fingers, "Oh, I see you're still a virgin."  
I looked away, flustered more than usual due to the things that were happening to me. He only smirked at my red face before trailing his tongue down from my chest to my thigh which also had precum on it.

He undid the zipper with teeth, pulled the pants and boxers off of my legs and threw them somewhere across the room. He took my little friend into his mouth and sucked and nibbled hard. Pretty soon, I nearly came but his hand gripped my member hard and put his thumb over my slit. I groaned at the tension that started to rise and then fell slowly. A small amount of precum leaked from underneath his thumb.

He only smirked at how erotic I looked and took 3 fingers and shoved them in my mouth, "Suck" was all he said and I did as I was told. When they were covered in saliva enough, he pulled me from where I lay and positioned me on my hands and knees in front of his 'tent' as he sat up on his knees. Getting his drift, I took his big aching member from his pants and started to lick it. A saliva covered finger predates against my small tight hole before two entered me. My eyes widened in pain as tears pricked my eyes as I had just deep throated him, I whimpered in pain, making him moan due to the vibrations.

He didn't wait till I was adjusted to the fingers and started to pull them in and out of my virgin hole. I whimpered in pain as I continued to suck him. I pulled back another strand of hair that fell into my face and began to suck him harder, making him groan and buck his hips to meet my sucks and licks. Another finger was added, making me moan in pleasure as a salty but sweet taste entered my mouth. He was about to come and so was I. A hand went down but this time grabbed my member and stopped me from coming again. He took the fingers out of my hole, sneaked his hand into my hair, gripping them harshly and shoved my head deeper onto his member. Just as he did, a stream of salty sweet fluid hit the back of my throat, I drank it greedily.

He shoved me back onto the bed, ** up and my chest on the mattress. I looked at him with pleading eyes and a flustered face with a small amount of his ** spilt from my parted lips. His member grew harder than hard at the sight of me. He grabbed my hips and slammed his hard member into my tight hole, making me scream out in pain as I gripped the sheets hard.

He didn't wait for me to adjust as usual but I didn't mind since I liked the pain. He slammed hard and fast and didn't stop till he switched our positions to where I was on the head board clutching onto him for dear life as he slammed in and out of me, never stopping.  
I could feel myself meeting each thrust as soon as the pain subsided and I could feel a coil wounding tightly in my stomach, wanting release and as soon as he found my prostate we came.

He let us fall from the headboard and let us rest in the bed, he caressed my cheek. I stared at him tiredly but happily.  
"Now do you see why I felt sad when I realized you didn't trust me? I love you, Tsunayoshi, and nothing will change that but for this to work I need you to trust me." He said to me with a sad smile. I nodded and placed my hand on his to leave it on my cheek.

When I let go of his hand, I snuggled into his chest, "I know, Gio-kun, but you were the one who told me to seal them even if I didn't want to." I said as a lone tear fell. He wrapped an arm around my waist and began to pet my head as I cried silently in his chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked me when I finally stopped crying. I nodded in his chest for I was too tired to talk, "What were they about, my memories?"  
I could feel him tense up when I looked up at him, "I guess you have a right to know" I said in a scared voice, "it was about our past memories.

XXX

Hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry for the wait and dually note this is my first lemon, so please don't hate me for it! Until next time

BTA


	10. Chapter 9

**Yo BTA here; Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with getting out of school in may. then going to Oklahoma with my disabled grandmother for about a month, then after i'm back i get my laptop taken away for a very stupid reason. anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

****

Chapter 9:

Fear

Tsuna's P.O.V

It has been a few days since our little...'brotherly love' and we grew closer...more 'brotherly.' Ok, for those of you who don't get it, I'll say it straight: we're dating and having sex!

I sighed in relief as I finally wrote that down in my notebook, it was a relief to tell someone - even though it was a notebook, I still had to tell someone! I sighed again before closing the notebook and hiding it somewhere in the parlour, where I waited for said brother to come home. I grabbed my laptop, which was specially designed for hacking, and decided to see what Millefiore's next move was. Sadly, there were still a few secrets I hid from my brother, but he still hid some himself.

I sighed for the umpteenth as I quickly hacked in and found the information I needed, but the problem, that had made me sigh, was that it was coded.

I quickly closed my laptop as I heard the door open and "I'm home Tsuna," sounded near that region of that house, and the parlour wasn't that far away from there. He quickly found me in the parlour, since I yelled back to him, and kissed me. I quickly became a stuttering, blushing fool.

Giotto smirked as he watched me scoot away from him as he sat down.

Suddenly my eyes notice red on the side of his suit that he deliberately tried to hide, and it scared me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely before I motioned to the red on his suit, he blinked, "Oh this; it's just a scratch nothing to worry about, by the way I should change ne?" he said while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. He got up, but not without me noticing him wincing in pain and the red stain growing bigger.

I shoved him back on to the couch and glared at him, "If you are not here when I return, sitting down, I will kill you!" he nodded in fear of my wrath.  
After a few minutes away, I returned to see him asleep on the once white couch, now starting to turn red. I quickly rushed over to him and inspected the wound; it was deep and needed stitches, nothing I didn't know, but he also needed blood, badly.

I quickly picked of Giotto's phone and dialled Knuckle's number, "Moshi Moshi? How can I help Giotto?"

I sighed in relief that he picked up, "Knuckle it's me, Tsuna, listen - I need you to come over here and check on Giotto...he's injured and needs b-b-b-blood a-a-and-d-d I-I-I c-c-can stich him up g-g-g-good b-b-but-t-t I-I-I..." I said this as fast as I could, afraid if I didn't my brother will die, but I slowly came to a halt as the doorbell rang.

"Tsuna listen to me; me and G saw blood in his chair when he left work today and we rushed over here fast, we're nearly there so hang in there," I froze when Knuckle replied. If he was nearly there then who was at the door? I quickly ran to the door and opened the hatch that allowed me to look at the people on the other side of the door, and I saw...a mail man? I could hear my intuition tell me otherwise, so I decided to grab the gun in my room and pointed it at the man's crotch on the left door while opening the right one.

"Ah hello there little girl are any of your parents at home?" he asked with a smile.

Right then and there I wanted to blow his balls off but stopped myself, "Oi who are you?!" we turned to see G and Knuckle running to us.

Suddenly, I'm grabbed from behind and a knife is getting a little too friendly with my neck, "Where is Primo?! I'll give you the kid if you tell me where he is ri-*BANG*." A gunshot broke through the yelling of the 'mail man' and he let go of me, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream, he bit so hard his lip bled. Suddenly pain went through my side; I looked down to see the long blade the 'mail man' held before.

Fear is a scary thing and when you've haven't had it in so long, like me, you can never grasp the situation in the end, and that scares me. I'm scared that I know I can't do anything by myself; I'm scared knowing that we only have one last chance to get this relationship right before our time is up and Talbot stops this...reincarnation thing. I'm scared that there is a chance he'll die, I'll die, everyone dies, just because he wants me. I'm scared because...I don't want to die without living my life with Gio...

* * *

**XXX**

** All right! This went better than planned! Anyway please R&R and enjoy my other stories.  
6/**


End file.
